This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Cellular Immunology Core provides immunology services to specific research projects of in-house and outside investigators as requested. Current services include sample preparation under standardized procedures for optimal assay analysis, planning and performance of ELISPOT assays, data processing and presentation, intracellular cytokine staining, and preparation of recombinant vaccinia viral stocks for use as antigenic stimulants in these assays. We continue to use the MabTech ELISPOT system as well as the U-Cytech system depending on the particular project and collaborators. For the most part we have continued to use the Zellnet Consulting service for recording and analyzing the ELISPOT results. The Cellular Immunology Core also provides MHC typing service to investigators. An automated charging system has been implemented this year. This year, seven more MHC alleles have been added to the MHC typing list. During this year, 385 Rhesus monkeys assigned to different projects at the TNPRC were tested for the presence of Rhesus monkey MHC-I and II genes. The core continues to provided Rhesus MHC class I tetramers to investigators. We have also established nonradioactive proliferation and CTL assays. Total numbers of assays include: A*01 = 96;A*02 = 108;A*08 = 97;A*11 = 81;B*01 = 97;B*03 = 97;B*04 = 97;B*08 = 122;B*17 = 122;DRB*w201 = 97;for a grand total of 1,014 assays.